You're only mine
by Maki's World
Summary: Caspian est roi, mais il n'est pas que ça. Il est l'homme d'un autre, et avant tout un homme pour qui les responsabilités semblent parfois bien lourdes face au feu de ses sentiments. DEUXIEME CHAPITRE BIENTOT EN LIGNE


Comment résumer ce projet… Alors voilà, ma meilleure amie et moi-même prenons un grand plaisir à écrire par SMS des yaoi à quatre mains. Généralement, c'est du gros n'importe quoi, mais celui-ci m'a bien plus, alors je me suis dis que peut-être, je pourrai en faire quelque chose. Je l'ai donc repris, et voilà un chapitre, tout beau, tout propre !

Je ne sais pas trop où je vous emmène, mais si ce début vous plait, n'hésitez pas à me le dire, voir à me donner des idées si vous en avez, je les regarderai avec plaisir. =)

**Les droits d'auteur** sont à Clive Staples Lewis, pas à moi !

_**Rating**_ **:** K+, pour ce chapitre, mais il y aura treeeees surement du lemon dans les chapitres suivants. J'dis ça… :3

_**Pairing**_ **:** Caspian/Peter

_**Résumé**_: Caspian à laisser croire à Edmund qu'il ne lui était pas indifférent. C'était sans compter de l'apparition soudaine de Peter, également fou amoureux de Caspian, et bien décidé à se le réapproprier. Il s'en passe des choses sur le Passeur d'Aurore ! [sommaire provisoire]

**ATTENTION**, cette histoire met explicitement en scène une histoire d'amour **homosexuelle**. Si cela vous déplait, ou vous dégoute, n'allez pas plus loin, et quittez bien vite cette page ! Merci d'avance.

CHAPITRE 1. Je te déteste.

La nuit avait recouvert de son voile sombre cousu d'or les flots, forçant ceux-ci à troquer leurs reflets turquoise et cette illusion terrible de s'étendre à l'infini, pour n'être plus qu'un tapis noir, dont les limites se confondaient à celles des cieux. Dans cette étendue aux faux airs de pétrole, en perdition au milieu des eaux, la fière embarcation narnienne semblait dormir, si ce n'est qu'elle ondulait légèrement aux rythmes des vagues, elles, bien éveillées. Vagues, ou sirènes bienveillantes ? C'est bien là la magie de Narnia : tout est possible pour celui qui y croit. La lune était pleine, et sa lueur blanchâtre, presque fantomatique, illuminait doucement le navire.

Mais, dans le passeur d'Aurore, bien peu était ceux qui étaient à même de juger l'ambiance de cette nuit-là : la plupart dormaient, et pour les rares qui gardaient l'œil ouvert, là était le moindre de leurs soucis. Edmund était de ceux-là. Son unique préoccupation à ce moment précis était que plus tôt dans la journée, le roi Caspian lui avait glissé qu'il désirait l'entretenir de choses dont seule l'obscurité pouvait être témoin, et lui avait donc enjoint de le rejoindre le plus tôt possible, dans sa cabine. Edmund n'en avait d'abord pas crut ses oreilles, mais ne s'était pas permit de laisser passer une telle chance, aussi maintenant que la nuit était profonde et que tout l'équipage dormait, il se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et léger vers son, il l'espérait, futur amant.

Il s'approchait de son but, quand soudain un pressentiment étrange l'envahit. Et, en effet, arrivé à destination, il trouva, à sa très grande surprise, son frère, agenouillé devant la porte de la cabine de son aimé, en train de regarder par le trou de la serrure.  
« - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ICI ? Tu ne peux plus revenir à Narnia depuis le deuxième volet, c'est Aslan qui l'a dit ! » S'écria-t-il.  
Il avait inconsciemment serré les points, et tremblait. Qu'est-ce que son principal concurrent, accessoirement son frère, faisait-il ici ?  
« - Mais Aslan a lu dans mon cœur... Je l'aime. » Lui répondit celui-ci sans une once d'hésitation.  
Peter restait statique, et seul son regard, tel un miroir bleuté, trahissait son désarroi face à la douleur de son frère.

« - Mais... Je... Je... Moi aussi... » Bafouilla alors Edmund, un rien décontenancé.  
Il ne parvenait même pas à faire une phrase complète. Comment son frère trouvait-il toujours le moyen de désirer les mêmes choses que lui ? Et surtout, pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce soit lui qui l'emporte à chaque fois ? Il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Caspian serait à LUI, et rien qu'à lui !  
« - Non ! Il est à moi ! » S'écria alors le plus vieux.  
Peter semblait malheureusement dans la même optique que lui. Une lueur de possessivité jalouse s'était allumée dans son regard, le défiant d'essayer de s'interposer entre sa passion envers le jeune roi et lui.

Mais c'est alors que Caspian, que les éclats de voix qu'il captait derrière sa porte intriguaient, sortit de sa cabine.  
« - Edmund, tu es là ? Nous dev... » Entama-t-il.  
Ses mots restèrent figés dans sa gorge. Il avait aperçu Peter, à quelques dizaines de centimètres de lui. Cet être qu'il croyait ne plus jamais revoir, cet être pour lequel son âme pleurait depuis de longs mois, était là, à le contempler de son regard à la fois tendre et triste.

« - Peter ? Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien toi ? » Les mots lui échappèrent sans qu'il puisse les retenir.  
« - Caspian, je... » Tenta de s'expliquer le principal concerné.

Mais c'est alors qu'intervint de nouveau Edmund, qui voyait bien que la situation n'était pas du tout à son avantage. Posant sa main sur l'épaule de Caspian afin de l'entrainer vers l'intérieur, il interrompit son frère d'un ton plus que précipité.  
« - Allons-y Caspian, il voulait me parler, il s'en va. »  
A son grand désespoir, celui-ci reste immobile, concentré sur Peter, et Edmund sentit un énorme sentiment d'impuissance envahir tout son être. Peter en profita pour reprendre la parole :  
« - NON ! Caspian, si je suis revenu, c'est... » Ses grands yeux azurés se remplir de larmes, tandis qu'il continuait : « C'est parce que je... Je t'ai... »

C'en était trop pour Edmund, qui l'interrompit abruptement.  
« - Tais-toi Peter, tu n'as plus rien à lui dire ! C'est trop tard maintenant, ta chance est passée, ne me vole pas la mienne ! » Il se tourna alors avec l'homme qui hantait ses rêves, tentant une dernière fois de se l'accaparer, bien qu'il sache au fond de lui-même que c'était sans espoir. Plongeant son regard suppliant dans celui inexpressif de l'héritier du plus merveilleux royaume existant, il reprit, d'une voix légèrement cassée : « Je t'en supplie Caspian, rentrons... »

Une brève lueur de culpabilité passa dans le regard sombre du concerné, avant qu'il ne redevienne aussi froid et glacé que la banquise. Les mots qui sortirent alors de sa bouche exquise ne furent pas nombreux, mais chacun furent pour Edmund une épée qu'on lui plantait dans le cœur :  
« - Peter... Edmund, dispose un instant. Il me semble que ton frère n'a pas beaucoup de temps. » Lui assena-t-il sans plus de manières.

« - Que... Quoi ? QUOI ? » S'écria-t-il, halluciné.

Aucun autre mot ne venait à ses lèvres. Des millions d'épines le transperçaient de toutes part, un blizzard soufflait dans sa poitrine, des larmes brulantes et salées faisaient leur apparition aux coins de ses yeux, il se sentait mal, plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Son regard plein d'incompréhension et d'effroi passait de Caspian à Peter sans interruption. Caspian qui lui, sentit une douloureuse sensation de culpabilité l'envahir. Il connaissait bien les sentiments qu'avait le jeune homme à son égard, et cela lui coûtait de le faire souffrir autant, mais Peter… Peter était Peter. Il jeta à Edmund un regard d'excuse où il essaya de mettre toute sa contrition, reprenant d'une voix plus douce :  
" - Edmund, s'il te plait... "

Edmund, après quelques secondes à rester le fixer sans mots dire, finit par se détourner. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, semblant cette fois décidé à partir. Il n'alla pas loin cependant, s'arrêtant au bout de quelques enjambées avant de se retourner, de planter son regard plein de colère et d'humiliation dans celui attristé de son tortionnaire. Trois mots. Ce n'est pas grand-chose, trois mots. Mais ces trois mots celèrent à jamais leur relation. En effet, Edmund y mit tout ce qu'il ressentait, toute sa force et tout son désespoir. Et même lorsque le bruit de ses pas eut cessé de résonner dans les couloirs déserts du navire, ils étaient toujours là, bien vivaces, se répercutant dans les têtes des deux coupables de son tourment.  
« - Je te déteste. »  
Bref, précis, acéré. Un dernier regard haineux, et il disparut, aspiré par les ténèbres de la nuit.

Voilà voilà… Une petite review ? S'il vous plait =3


End file.
